


it's just us (on this shitty train)

by rejectedhero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance has got keith whipped, M/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Trains, i fuckign hate trains, jk they are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedhero/pseuds/rejectedhero
Summary: Keith shuts his eyes and inhales, trying to steady his breath. He hears the faint noise of Lance snickering and that's when he knows for sure that his boyfriend is beingevil.Keith glares, but it dies when he sees Lance smiling back, eyes twinkling bright in the shitty dull lighting of their train car.Fuck. He's soin lovewith this man who may or may not take his dick out on afucking train.





	it's just us (on this shitty train)

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a whole ass year since my last one shot lol. This is the quickest Ive written anything and it was basically just practice smut but i wanted to post it anyway!! 
> 
> Hope u enjoy the porn!

Keith's boyfriend is a full fledged pervert.

Not in like a _creepy_ way, but definitely in a way that has Keith raising his eyebrows and wondering just how the hell he got into a relationship with such a man opposite of him.

Of course, Lance is more than just his unusual kinks and shameless personality. Actually, he's the love of his life and has been for almost three years. Since the day they met in a boring detention room and started talking shit in chicken scratch writing on a bright pink sticky note, which was then confiscated by _Ms. Dump_ (actually Ms. Frump) herself. That resulted the way you would think - more detention time and Keith blindly falling in love with a complete dunce who would become his boyfriend just a month later.

Anyway, when Keith and Lance first started dating they delved head first into the sexual stuff, and it all started out surprisingly vanilla and sweet for two horny teenagers. Keith didn't care what they did as long as they were together and feeling good. Keith’s assumption was that Lance was a romantic in bed because missionary was the only position they found themselves in for like, the first month of dating.

But, boy, was Keith’s assumption _wrong._

Lance is far from the vanilla romantic that Keith once thought he was.

He's an enticing, kinky, seductive _little shit._

The day Keith realized that was when he came home from almost a full day of doing school work to find Lance, sprawled on top of his covers, and wearing the silkiest, sexiest, lingerie. A blue and lacy silk thong, so small that almost half of Lance's hard cock slipped out of the fabric. In the end it was kind of a waste, because Keith ripped them off in record time so he could flip Lance over and eat his ass like he starved himself for it the entire week.

After that Lance opened up to Keith, and in a post-sex haze he told him all the things he would like to try and it was so much, some of it was so bizarre and lowkey terrifying that Keith almost feared for his safety. But of course, Keith also being in his post-sex haze, held Lance and whispered against his mussed hair,

“I'll do it all, anything for you.”

Lance never lets him forget those words.

Most of the time he doesn't need to, since Keith is always willing to try new things. Lance has successfully persuaded him to get out of his comfort zone and try some weird shit like memorizing a script where he's a cop and Lance is a horny criminal, or dressing up as a vampire and biting Lance’s neck till the taste of blood blossomed in his mouth.

They’ve done a lot more than that, have basically done everything on Lance’s _To-Do List,_ which by the way, is certainly a real list of things Lance wants to try in the bedroom.

Keywords here being _in the bedroom:_

They’ve always been in a _private_ area.

In a house or a bedroom where nobody has a chance of seeing or hearing them. Keith would like to keep it that way. He's a private man especially when it comes to sexual shit and his relationship.

But he remembers one of Lance’s things being _public sex._ Keith isn't very fond of the idea, fear of being seen and ruining someone's day by cursing their eyes with dick and buttsex. Things in public always seemed a bit too risky, and it's one of the few things they haven't tried because of that very reason.

Until now.

Keith _thinks_ anyway, because he's sitting on a train with Lance on his side and a window on the other, multiple people sitting quietly in the seats in front of him, and a warm hand sliding from his knee to his inner thigh.

Keith doesn't know if Lance is just doing this for comfort (Keith doesn't like public transportation, especially these shitty creaky underground trains) or if he's actually gonna pull some shit. But either way, Lance's hand keeps sliding just short of his crotch and Keith's dick is deciding on its own that it’s a _splendid_ time to be half-hard.

He gulps and looks down at Lance's hand, then over at Lance who is staring straight ahead with a blank expression, as if he's completely unaware of how fucking evil he's being.

Their eyes meet and Lance’s hand pauses on his upper thigh, then squeezes, nails digging through fabric of his grey sweatpants.

Keith shuts his eyes and inhales, trying to steady his breath. He hears the faint noise of Lance snickering and that's when he knows for sure that his boyfriend is being _evil._ Keith glares, but it dies when he sees Lance smiling back, eyes twinkling bright in the shitty dull lighting of their train car.

Fuck. He's so _in love_ with this man who may or may not take his dick out on a _fucking train._

Lance eyes the seats in front of him, twists his head to check on the seats parallel to them, and luckily those ones are empty.

Realistically the chances of them being seen are very slim since they're in the very back corner of their train car. Plus, there's not many people on this train in the first place. If Keith keeps it quiet, and clean, they can get off like two normal citizens commuting without anyone knowing they...got off.

….

Oh, who is he kidding. It’s so wrong. So very, very _wrong._ Probably illegal, too, and Keith conjures the thought of them getting arrested with their hands on their dicks and he does not like the way that scenario looks.

The train rocks and the passengers heads in front of him go bobbing from side to side. Keith goes rigid as the creaking of the train nearly vandalizes his ear drum. Man he hates that, scares the shit out of him and makes him think he's gonna spend his last moments in a gross and old train car.

Lance must've noticed his stress, because he slides his fingers just the shortest breadth away from Keith’s bulge and that...that certainly takes his mind off his anxiety.

It's so prominent now in his sweatpants, Keith can see the outline of his cock just from his peripheral.

He feels warmth on his side. Lance has moved closer, and he rests his head on Keith’s shoulder, a warm and comforting presence.

Then Lance, fucking _Lance,_ starts nosing into his neck, presses soft chaste kisses beneath his jaw.

Keith keeps his eyes straight, his body still, face heating up noticeably at the closeness. Lance’s hand hasn't moved. It stays at a teasing distance and it's killing him because he wants it closer, wants it to touch him where he needs it.

Lance hums into Keith’s ear, nuzzling.

At first Keith thought he was being all innocent. Cute and cuddly Lance tends to come out when they're tired and traveling.

But then...

“You're hard,” Lance whispers, hot breath tickling the shell of his ear.

Keith bites his lip, takes a deep breathe through his nostrils for composure. His dick just twitched in his pants, and not only did he feel it but literally _saw_ it jump.

 _No shit he's hard,_ but for some reason hearing Lance say that so sultrily in his ear makes the fact super hot and Keith has to hold himself back from begging Lance to take his dick out and wildly jerk him off on public transportation.

 _“Lance,”_ Keith warns, although his voice is lacking all assertiveness and comes out as a single breath, instead. Can’t really be bossy when you've got a raging boner, and Lance’s resolve to do something about it is quite predictable and pretty much inevitable at this point.

Keith feels teeth pull at his lobe the same time Lance decides to grip Keith’s cock over his sweats. He twitches in his seat and a grunt rips out of his throat, not expecting either of those sensations, certainly not at the _same time._

“Act natural, babe,” Lance whispers, voice low against his skin, _so sexy._ He rubs at the bulge, presses his palm against it and slides down the length.

Yeah. Ok. _Act natural._

Lance's hand slips past the waistband of his boxers, gripping his cock. The direct contact after the teasing makes Keith shudder in relief.

Act. Natural.

Long fingers stroke him, slow and careful movements. A thumb rubs at his head, spreading pre-cum and making the next stroke slide smoother and fuck.

Fuck acting natural. This is _so hot._ Too damn hot.

Keith stares down at the hand moving in his sweats, lips parting as his breath hitches at the image. Lance is moving too slow for his taste, a teasing pace that has his hips twitching for more.

More. Keith wants more.

“Lance,” he gulps, side-eyes Lance who still has his head resting on his shoulder.

“Hmmm?”

Keith turns his head slightly, one of his cheeks pressing into soft short hair. “You can uh, you can take it out,” he whispers the best he can, then immediately scours the passengers in front of him out of fear of being heard. As figured, nobody is really paying attention. The train is loud, the obnoxious constant creaking washing over their whispers.

Lance snickers beside him, lifting his head and raising an eyebrow at Keith, smirking, “Oh? That's pretty naughty of you, Keith.”

Keith pouts, feeling heat burn his cheeks. He thinks for a second that maybe Lance wasn't initially planning on taking his dick out.

But, no, this is _Lance_ we're talking about here. He probably had this all planned since the second they sat in their seats. Probably had this exact situation playing on repeat in his head for months. _Handjob on a train_ is most likely on his to do list somewhere.

“Says the guy with a hand down my pants?”

Lance chuckles, gives Keith a squeeze for that, then returns to resting his head on Keith’s shoulder. Swiftly, he slips Keith’s cock from his sweats, taking his hand away briefly to admire how it stands on it’s own. Hard, thick, and throbbing. Wet and glistening at the slit. Lance licks his lips, tries to ignore his own hardness in his jeans. God, he wishes he can do so much more than just use his hands. He wants that cock deep inside him, wants it to _abuse_ his throat.

 _This is so dirty,_ Keith thinks, spreading his legs and watching as tan, slender fingers wrap around his cock and start the same slow and teasing pace as before.

It's exciting too though, in a way, and Keith never would've imagined this would be something he'd be into. He feels so _exposed,_ seeing his own cock out in the open when there's people in the seats right front of him.

A voice cracks over the intercom: _“Reaching Market Plaza in 5 minutes, Market Plaza in 5 minutes.”_

Hot breath tickles Keith’s neck, “I'm gonna make you cum before the next stop” Lance whispers, a smirk heard in his voice. Bastard is full of confidence and Keith doesn't blame him with how wound up he already is. His grip tightens around Keith, quickening his strokes but still maintaining a rhythm to keep him on edge.

 _“Oh god,”_ Keith gasps, one of his hands clasping around Lance’s knee and the other into a fist. It feels good, Lance’s practiced rhythm around his cock making his head dizzy and his thoughts consist of nothing except for how badly he wants to fuck up into Lance’s grip until he comes all over the seats.

He's so enamored by the pleasure that even the thought of seeing his come painted anywhere on this train doesn't disgust him as much as it would any other time. Fuck, it's even turning him on, makes his hips thrust forward and his lips part in a quiet, breathy moan.

Lance’s thumb rubs at the new beads of pre-cum at the tip.

“Woah, you're really likin’ this huh? _Fuck,_ Keith.” Lance sucks the pre-cum off his thumb, humming at the taste Keith hopes is for theatrics, then licks a long stripe across his palm.

He only nods in return, afraid of how his voice will come out because Lance is back to rubbing his cock and it feels even better than it did before.  
The added slick from Lance’s saliva is doing _wonders,_ but now with every stroke comes a wet ‘smack’ noise that seems louder in Keith’s ears than anything else, like it's the only thing he can hear.

Shit.

Suddenly he's fearful, body tensing and eyes scanning the back of the heads of the people seated directly in front of him. This is why he didn't want to do this, the anxieties of being caught, of being heard, of someone seeing him exposed and vulnerable.

“Lance wait, the-the noise,” he whispers, turning towards him and resting a hand on Lance’s wrist.

Lance immediately stops, grip softening on his cock, and now Keith kind of regrets saying anything now. He had a good pace going.

“Let them hear,” Lance says, smiling lopsided, eyes glazed over. Keith chews on his lip and settles back in his seat, trying to relax more. He knows nobody is paying attention. The sound of the train itself is louder than anything.

But...what if someone _did_ hear?

“Oh, it twitched,” Lance chuckles, “Were you close?” His thumb rubs slow circles beneath the head and Keith's head falls to the side, making a thump noise as it hits the cool glass.

“Not...not yet.” But he _is_ getting close, feels the heat in his gut slowly intensifying.

He feels Lance lean in closer, pushing Keith impossibly closer to the window, “Heyyyy, look at me.”

The pout in his voice is so clear Keith can already see how damn cute his boyfriend is gonna look and he turns immediately.

Lance is staring back with a gentle smile and soft eyes.

“Nobody is paying attention, nobody will hear us. Trust me, I wouldn't do this otherwise,” Lance tells him, voice soft and so sincere it's almost unlike him.

Keith glances at the heads of people in the train. Lance is right, everyone is in their own world, minding their own business. Lance wouldn't do this if he had any suspicion that they'd be caught or heard.

Right now, it's just the two of them, indulging in each other and feeling.

“Okay,” Keith sighs, now fully relaxed and especially aware of how excruciatingly hard he is, Lance’s fingers have been massaging and teasing around his cock this whole time.

Keith sighs again, sliding back in his seat slightly and spreading his legs, _“Fuck,_ okay, continue Lance, _please,”_ he, by accident, begs.

The need in his voice was definitely caught by Lance, who snickers and says in his ear,

_“Gladly.”_

There's no rhythm anymore, just a ruthless pace and a tight grip that has Keith shutting his eyes and biting his lip to hold back moans.

His head falls back, breath turning into pants. He realizes how _hot_ he is now, blush spreading to his chest, sweat plastered on his forehead and making his bangs stick. Hips start moving on his own, chasing the feeling, wanting _more_ even though Lance is probably going at it as quick as his wrist can handle.

Fuck, he's close. Really close. The heat that's been coiling in his stomach about to unwind, his body tensing...

“Lance... _fuck,_ gonna come, gonna come,” Keith says between his pants, trying to be as quiet as he can and he knows his voice must've cracked at least twice but god, he's _so close._

Then, suddenly, Lance takes his hand off Keith, and his impending orgasm is put on hold. He was so close and he's so _hard,_ throbbing so much that it actually hurts.

_What the fuck._

An eye peeks open, “W-why did you-”

“Shhh, stay quiet for this.”

Keith stares at his smirking boyfriend, furrowing his brow in confusion.

And then Lance leans over and his head is suddenly in his lap, swallowing his cock to the base with no hesitation and hooooly _fuck_ Keith was not expecting this. His mouth falls open, his eyes roll back, and a hand flies to the back of Lance’s head, cradling and trying _so hard_ not to push down and choke him with his cock.

Lance bobs his head at a pace Keith has never witnessed before. The wet, warmth of Lance’s mouth and tongue sets him off the edge immediately, and Keith finds himself unable to form words to warn Lance before he comes.

This one hits him like a fucking truck.

Keith’s eyes squeeze shut and he moans, not giving a single fuck how loud or lame it must sound, he's forgotten about the other people in the train, mind focused on the searing pleasure of Lance’s hand and mouth and nothing but. He thrusts forward, nails dig into Lance’s scalp as he comes down his throat and feels it convulse around his cock whenever Lance swallows.

And boy does Lance _swallow,_ milks his cock with his lips, taking every last drop of come until Keith is writhing in his seat and pulling at Lance’s head from being so wrung out.

Lance licks up his cock on his way off. His blue eyes are glazed over and there's a cocky smile playing at his lips as he sucks on the head one last time, and then stuffs it back into place in Keith’s boxers.

_Holy shit._

“Holy shit,” Keith says in an exhale. That just happened. He just had an orgasm in a public fucking train with people just feet away.

Lance takes his hand in his and leans in to press chaste kisses all over Keith’s face. Funny how those lips that are giving such pure kisses were just wrapped around his cock less than a minute ago. The duality of Lance, how the fuck did Keith get so lucky?

“Ya have fun?” Lance asks with a smile, chin on Keith’s shoulder and peering into his eyes as he waits for a response.

“Yeah it was” _amazing, fucking hot, sexy, and amazing,_ “better than I thought it'd be,” Keith says, turning so that the tip of their noses touch. He notices the deep blush in Lance’s cheeks, how his thighs are rubbing together uncomfortably, and he makes a resolve to give his boyfriend some extra treatment when they get home.

Honestly, he's never going to forget this. Riding on trains is probably going to turn him on every time.

Instead of anxiety, he'll get boners.

“I love you,” Keith whispers, lips curved in a soft smile as he tightens the grip he has on Lance’s hand.

He feels Lance squeeze back.

“Love you, too.”

They kiss, small little pecks with some giggles from Lance in between, until the voice on the intercom interrupts and announces their stop.

The train creaks slowly to a halt, and the doors slide open.

“Now let's hurry and get home so you can fuck my brains out. I’ve had this plug up my ass for way too long.”

_Oh my god._

“You're gonna be the death of me.”

Keith’s boyfriend is a full-fledged pervert, and he's absolutely in love with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i love you unless you skipped everything then you're a fake fan


End file.
